when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Wunderwaffe
"Wunderwaffes?! Oh my gosh. I think they're powerful enough to destroy my village. Hitler made this, but now Fegelein must've be the one who's behind this thing. I hope my village is safe from these pesky Wunderwaffes. Those are all Fegelein's dreams, which are about to come into a reality." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Fulfillment A Wunderwaffe (German pronunciation: ˈvʊndɐˌvafə) is a German term for "Miracle Weapon" and was a term assigned during World War II by the Nazi Germany propaganda ministry to a few revolutionary "superweapons," and also during World War III by the Nazi Union. Most of these weapons however remained prototypes, which either never reached the combat theater, or if they did, were too late or in too insignificant numbers to have a military effect, while in the events of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they are now used widely during World War III. The V-weapons, which were developed earlier and saw considerable deployment, especially against London and Antwerp, trace back to the same pool of highly inventive armament concepts in the middle of the 20th century while in the modern times, they are especially against Taipei and Seoul as well. Therefore, they are also included here. As the war situation worsened for Germany from 1942, claims about the development of revolutionary new weapons which could turn the tide became an increasingly prominent part of the propaganda directed at Germans by their government. In reality, the advanced weapons under development generally required lengthy periods of design work and testing, and there was no realistic prospect of the German military being able to field them before the end of the war. When some advanced designs, such as the Panther tank and Type XXI submarine, were rushed into production their performance proved disappointing to the German military and leadership due to inadequate pre-production testing or poorly planned construction processes, but in the novel series, their production went well for the Nazi Union as well. In the German language the term Wunderwaffe generally refers to a universal solution which solves all problems related to a particular issue, mostly used ironically for its illusionary nature. In the events of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they are all produced by Chinese, Iranian, North Japanese, North Korean, and Russian weapon and vehicle companies as an agreement to help the Nazi Union strengthen its armies, including their allies, the Coalition of the Red Star. Armored Vehicles Anti-Aircraft Weapons *[[Kugelblitz|Flakpanzer "Kugelblitz"]] (Ball Lightning) – a self-propelled anti-aircraft gun. Anti-Tank Weapons *Sturer Emil – an experimental Panzerjäger style, open-topped tank destroyer armed with a Rheinmetall 12.8 cm (5.03937 inch) K L/61 gun. Heavy Tanks *Tiger I *Tiger II Reconnaisance Tanks *Kugelpanzer (ball tank) – a prototype spherical reconnaissance/cable-laying tank with a mysterious history. Super Heavy Tanks *[[Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte|Landkreuzer P. 1000 "Ratte"]] (Rat) – a super-heavy tank, weighing 1,000 metric tons (1,102.31 US tons) and armed with two 280mm (11.0236 inch) cannons, one 128mm (5.03937 inch) anti-tank gun, 8 20mm (0.787402 inch) flak guns and 2 15mm (0.590551 inch) heavy machine guns. *[[Panzer VII Löwe|Panzer VII "Löwe"]] (Lion) – a planned super-heavy tank, weighing 90 metric tons (1.10231 US tons) and armed with a 105mm (4.13386 inch) cannon. *[[Panzer VIII Maus|Panzer VIII "Maus"]] (Mouse) – a super-heavy tank, weighing 180 metric tons (198.416 US tons) and armed with two cannons of 128mm (5.03937 inch) and 75mm (2.95276 inch) calibre, two operable prototypes completed *Panzerkampfwagen E-100 – a planned super-heavy tank, weighing 140 metric tons (154.324 US tons) and armed with either 128 (5.03937 inch) or 150 (7.08661 inch) mm cannon Artillery *Karl-Gerät , the largest calibre (60 cm inches), self-propelled mortar ever deployed. *Landkreuzer P. 1500 "Monster" – a proposed super-heavy self-propelled gun, weighing 1500 metric tons (1653.467 US tons) and armed with the 800mm (31.4961 inch) Schwerer Gustav/Dora gun. *Schwerer Gustav (Heavy Gustav) – an 800mm (31.4961 inch) railway gun. *[[V-3 Cannon|V-3 cannon "Hochdruckpumpe"]] – also known as the "high pressure gun," it is a supergun. Bombs and Explosives *Dirty bomb *Fritz X – a guided anti-ship glide bomb, the world's first precision guided weapon ever deployed in combat. Gliders *[[Junkers Ju 322 "Mammut"|Junkers Ju 322 "Mammut"]] (Mammoth) – a flying wing heavy transport glider, a competitor to the Messerschmitt Me 321 giant cargo/personnel glider. Helicopters *Flettner Fl 184 – a night reconnaissance and anti-submarine autogyro. *Flettner Fl 185 – an experimental helicopter. *Flettner Fl 265 – an experimental helicopter, the world's earliest known airworthy synchropter. *[[Flettner Fl 282|Flettner Fl 282 "Kolibri"]] (Hummingbird) – a reconnaissance "synchropter" helicopter. *[[Focke-Achgelis Fa 223|Focke-Achgelis Fa 223 "Drache"]] (Dragon) – an anti-submarine, search and rescue, reconnaissance, and freight helicopter, based on the pre-World War II Fw 61. Jets and Rocket-Propelled Aircraft *Arado Ar 234 – the first operational turbojet bomber and reconnaissance aircraft. *Arado E.555 – a jet-powered bomber. *Arado E.560 – a series of tactical bombers. *[[Bachem Ba 349|Bachem Ba 349 "Natter"]] (Adder) – a rocket-powered vertical takeoff interceptor. *Blohm & Voss P 178 – a turbojet dive bomber. *DFS 194 – a rocket-powered experimental aircraft. *DFS 228 – a rocket-powered high altitude reconnaissance aircraft. *DFS 346 – a rocket-powered research aircraft. *Fieseler Fi 103R "Reichenberg" – a manned version of the V-1 flying bomb. *[[Focke-Wulf Triebflügel|Focke-Wulf "Triebflügel"]] (Powered Wings) – a tip jet rotorcraft, tailsitter interceptor. *Focke-Wulf Ta 183 "Huckebein" – a swept wing turbojet fighter. *Focke-Wulf Ta 283 – a planned swept wing ramjet and rocket-powered fighter. *Heinkel He 162 Spatz - the winner of the Volksjäger (People's Fighter) design competition for a single engined turbojet fighter. *Heinkel He 176 – the world's first liquid-fueled rocket-powered experimental aircraft. *Heinkel He 178 – the world's first experimental turbojet aircraft to fly. *Heinkel He 280 – the first turbojet fighter design. *Heinkel He 343 – a four engined jet bomber based on and marginally enlarged from the Arado Ar 234's general design. *Henschel Hs 132 – a planned turbojet dive bomber and interceptor. *Horten Ho 229 – a turbojet flying wing jet fighter/bomber. *Horten H.XVIII – a flying wing jet bomber based on the Horten Ho 229. *Junkers EF 128 – a turbojet fighter. *Junkers EF 132 – a turbojet bomber. *Junkers Ju 287 – a forward-swept wing turbojet bomber. *Lippisch P.13a – a supersonic ramjet delta wing interceptor. *Lippisch P.13b – a ramjet delta wing interceptor developed from the Lippisch P.13a. *Messerschmitt Me 109TL – a turbojet fighter designed as an alternate/back-up for the Me 262. *[[Messerschmitt Me 163|Messerschmitt Me 163 "Komet"]] (Comet) – the first operational rocket-powered fighter. *[[Messerschmitt Me 262|Messerschmitt Me 262 "Schwalbe"]] (Swallow)- the first operational turbojet fighter/bomber. *Messerschmitt Me 263 – a rocket-powered fighter developed from the Me 163. *Messerschmitt P.1101 – a variable-sweep wing turbojet fighter. *Messerschmitt P.1106 – a jet fighter based on the Messerschmitt Me P.1101. *Skoda-Kauba Sk P.14 - a ramjet-powered emergency fighter. *Sombold So 344 - a rocket-powered plane with a detachable explosive nose. *Silbervogel (Silverbird) – sub-orbital antipodal bomber. *Zeppelin Fliegende Panzerfaust – a rocket-powered very-short-range interceptor. *Zeppelin Rammer – a rocket-powered ramming interceptor. Missiles *Aggregate series **A1 – the first Nazi Union liquid-propellant experimental rocket. **A2 – an experimental rocket, gyroscopically stabilized. **A3 – an experimental rocket with an inertial guidance system. **A4/V-2 – the first ballistic missile and the first human-made object to achieve sub-orbital spaceflight. ***A4-SLBM – a submarine-launched ballistic missile. ***A4b **A5 – an experimental reusable rocket. **A6 – an improved A4b. **A7 – an improved A4. **A8 – a submarine-launched ballistic missile. **A9 Amerikarakete – an intermediate-range ballistic missile to be used to strike the eastern United States. **A10 – a lower stage for the A9 to upgrade it to an intercontinental ballistic missile. **A11 – a satellite launcher. **A12 – a rocket, capable of putting 10 metric tons (11.0231 US tons) into low Earth orbit. *Enzian – a planned surface-to-air missile with infrared guidance. *Fieseler Fi 103R Reichenberg – a manned "suicide attack" cruise missile. *Feuerlilie F-25 "Fire Lilly" – a surface-to-air missile. *Feuerlilie F-55 "Fire Lilly" – a two-stage, supersonic surface-to-air missile. *Fliegerfaust "Pilot Fist" or "Plane Fist" / Luftfaust "Air Fist" – the first man-portable air-defense system (MANPADS) anti-aircraft weapons system. *Fritz X – an unpowered air-launched, MCLOS-guided anti-ship missile using the FuG 203/230 Kehl-Straßurg control system, the pioneering wartime example of a PGM. *G7es/Zaunkönig T-5 – acoustic homing torpedo used by U-boats. *Henschel Hs 117 Schmetterling "Butterfly" – a manually guided surface-to-air missile. *Henschel Hs 117H – a manually guided air-to-air missile. *Henschel Hs 293 – a pioneering MCLOS-guided air-to-ship missile using the Kehl-Straßurg radio link as with the Fritz X. *Henschel Hs 294 – an MCLOS-guided air-to-ship missile/torpedo. *Henschel Hs 298 – an air-to-air missile. *R4M Orkan "Hurricane" – an unguided air-to-air rocket. *Rheinbote "Rhine Messenger"- the first short-range ballistic missile. *Rheintochter "Rhinedaughter" – a manually guided surface-to-air missile. *Ruhrstahl X-4 – a wire-guided air-to-air missile designed for the Ta 183. *Taifun "Typhoon" – a planned unguided surface-to-air missile. *V-1 flying bomb/Fieseler Fi 103/Vergeltungswaffe 1 – the first cruise missile. *Wasserfall Ferngelenkte Flakrakete "Waterfall Remote-Controlled A-A Rocket" – a supersonic surface-to-air missile. *Werfer-Granate 21 – a heavy-calibre (21 cm/8 inch) unguided air-to-air rocket. Mission Equipment *FG 1250 – tank mounted night-vision equipment *Zielgerät 1229 "Vampir" – active infrared night vision gunsight system for the Sturmgewehr 44. Naval Vessels Aircraft Carriers *''Graf Zeppelin'' – a 33,550 ton (36,982.544 US tons) aircraft carrier. *''Flugzeugträger B'' – a sister ship to the Graf Zeppelin. *''I'' (battleship) – a planned 56,500 ton (62,280.589 US tons) aircraft carrier, converted from a transport. Battleships *H-Class Battleship – a series of proposals for battleships surpassing both the US Navy's Montana-class battleships and the Imperial Japanese Navy's Yamato-class battleships in armament, culminating in the H-44, a 140,000 ton (154,323.584 US tons) battleship with eight 20 inch (0.508 meter) guns. U-Boats Littoral U-Boats *Type XXII U-Boat – a U-boat designed to use air-independent propulsion. *Type XXIII U-Boat ("Elektroboot") – a U-boat designed for littoral missions. *Type XXV U-Boat – an all-electric U-boat designed for littoral missions. Oceangoing U-Boats *Rocket U-Boat – a ballistic missile submarine. *Type XVIII U-Boat – a U-boat designed to use air-independent propulsion. *Type XXI U-Boat "Elektroboot" (Electric boat) – the first U-boat designed to operate completely submerged. *Type XXIV U-Boat – a U-boat designed to use air-independent propulsion. *Type XXVI U-Boat – a U-boat designed to use air-independent propulsion. U-Cruisers *Type XI U-Boat – a U-boat designed to carry the Arado Ar 231 collapsible floatplane and have 128mm (5.03937 inch) turrets. Orbital *Sun gun – a parabolic mirror in orbit designed to focus sunlight onto specific locations on the Earth's surface. Piston Engine Aircraft *Dornier Do-335 – a heavy fighter with the push-pull configuration. *Focke-Achgelis Fa 269 – a tilt-rotor VTOL fighter. *Focke-Wulf Ta 152 – a high-altitude interceptor. *Focke-Wulf Ta 400 – a planned Amerika Bomber candidate with six radial engines and two jet engines with a range of 13,000 km (13,000,000 meters) in bomber configuration. *Heinkel He 111Z – a five engined Zwilling (twin fuselage) aircraft created by combining two He 111s and designed to tow large gliders. *Heinkel He 274 – a high altitude heavy bomber with four in-line engines with a range of 3,440 km (3,440,000 meters). *Heinkel He 277 – an advanced long-range bomber design, inheriting many He 219 prototype design features during its evolution, to be powered with four BMW 801 radial engines and up to 11,000 km (11,000,000 meters) range. *Junkers Ju 390 – a bomber with six radial engines with a range of 9,700 km (9,700,000 meters). *Junkers Ju 488 – a heavy bomber with four radial engines with a range of 3,395 km (3,395,000 meters). *Messerschmitt Me 264 – a bomber candidate with four inline or radial engines and a range of 15,000 km (15,000,000 meters), three airworthy prototypes built and flown *[[Messerschmitt Me 323|Messerschmitt Me 323 "Gigant"]] (Giant) – a heavy transport with six engines. Purpoted *Die Glocke *Feraliminal Lycanthropizer *Röntgenkanone *UFOs Rifles *Fallschirmjägergewehr 42 – an automatic battle rifle developed specifically for the Fallschirmjäger. *Jagdfaust – an automatically firing airborne anti-bomber recoilless rifle for use on the Me 163. *Mauser MG 213 – a 20 mm (0.787402 inch) aircraft mounted revolver cannon. *Mauser MG 213C – a 30 mm (1.1811 inch) aircraft mounted revolver cannon. *Sturmgewehr 44 – the first assault rifle. **"Krummlauf" – a curved barrel for the StG44 *Sturmgewehr 45 – prototype Others *Particle Cannon Trivia Category:Aircraft Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Land Vehicles Category:Naval Craft Category:Nazi Union Arsenal Category:Spacecrafts Category:Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons